


THE FUTURE IN QUESTIONS AND LIES

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The end of it.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 'I thought I understood it, but I didn't'</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE FUTURE IN QUESTIONS AND LIES

Title: THE FUTURE IN QUESTIONS AND LIES  
Rating: pg  
Characters/Pairings: Prince James/David Nolan, Annette/Kathryn Nolan, Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard  
Spoilers: maybe 1x11  
Disclaimer: ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.  
Summary: The end of it.  
Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
Prompt: 'I thought I understood it, but I didn't'

THE FUTURE IN QUESTIONS AND LIES  
“I don’t mean to hurt you.” David looked at the crying woman sitting on the bed they had been sharing.

“But you are, aren’t you David? You’re leaving me again just like you did before.” Kathryn quietly sat with tears running down her cheeks.

“I can’t stay with someone I don’t love.“ David sighed and turned away he couldn’t bear to see her cry.

“You can learn to love me. We have a fresh start,” she begged him. She stood and put her hand on his shoulder.

“We have nothing. I feel nothing. It’s not fair to you to stay and give you false hope.” He pushes her hand off his shoulder and turns to face her.

“It’s not false hope because I love you.” He could see the desperation in her eyes.

“You don’t even know me. Hell, I don’t even know myself. He sighed and moved towards the door. I have no feelings for you not the way I should. I’ll be out of here by tonight when you get home.” David quietly told her.

“David, I don’t want you to go.” Kathryn called out as he left the room. She sat on the bed and cried harder. The front door slammed and she jumped.

David stood on the street and looked back at the house. He knew he hurt her but he couldn’t go on living a lie. He walked down the street to Granny’s to wait until Kathryn left the house so he could pack.

On the way to Granny’s, he thought of Mary Margaret. He did have a connection to her. He couldn’t go on living without Mary Margaret. He just hoped that Mary Margaret felt the same way. He was leaving no matter how Mary Margaret felt.

David entered the diner and found Mary Margaret sitting at a booth sipping hot cocoa. He went to sit with her.

“I told her that I was leaving. She didn’t take it well.” He sighed.

“You really didn’t expect her to, did you?” Mary Margaret frowned at him.

“No, I knew she would have a hard time with it. I’m going back to pack after she leaves for work.” David looked down at his hands on the table.

“Where will you stay?” Mary Margaret reached out and took his hands

“I guess I’ll get a room here for now until I find something.” David looked around for Granny and didn’t see her.

Mary Margret nodded.” You might ask Emma she may know of a few places.”

“I’ll do that. We need to talk about things between us. I didn’t mention you when I told her that I was leaving but I think she knows.” David said quietly.

“Yes, I pretty sure Regina has already told her that it’s my fault by now.” Mary Margaret frowned and pulled her hands back. “I need to get to school. I’ll meet you here after.” She got up and walked out the door.

David sat in silence letting it all sink in.


End file.
